Stormrise: New Dawn
by Phoenix Redemtion
Summary: THis is a series me and my cousin are working on, this is a series that takes place many years after Exodus Chronicles and Halo aprrox 15 years later enjoy :D


Stormriser

New Dawn

_Bring me my angel_

_My Dark Guardian Angel_

_For they will keep me safe at night_

_From the demons that lurk and stay to fight_

Chapter 1: Darkness falls

"April 15th, 2020, 0900 hours, so begins my life in the Craven Military, I hope that there is no hostility toward me because of my Heritage, due to the fact that I am related to Vlanna—"

The recording cut off, and the stranger sat down and sighed, remembering everything, the love, the pain, the joy, the sorrow, she picked up a picture frame; it was of her mother, father and aunt; Cpl. Joshua Harding, 1st Lieutenant Cyren Azleea, and her Aunt, Imperator Vlaana Azleea, she smiled, her mom had a strong will, and her father, well….lets just say he was very good at kicking ass, her aunt was just three things, a total classy bitch, a person who breathes down your neck, and a control freak.

Her mother and aunt bore a ritual scar, to signify their coming of age, every female in the Azleea bloodline had a scar, except her, her name was Takena Azleea, daughter of Cyren Azleea, instead of the scar, she had three tattoos: on the back of her neck, on her inner forearm which said "Freedom 89", and on also her side which read "Darkness Falls, I am its Guardian Angel", she also had black hair, just like her mom, and her father's brown eyes, oh and her aunt's enormous ego, and a eyebrow and tongue piercing. She got out of the chair, grabbed her bag, and headed off for high school, Arcadia secondary, she loathed that school except for one boy…his name was Alex, who's father fought along side, John-117, Sgt. Johnson, and the Arbiter, sadly, he died, leaving his son and his wife, even though he was dead, didn't mean the family was in shambles, Alex's mom worked a steady job, and Alex kept out of trouble….most of the time, he and Takena always watched out for each other, and Takena was falling for him….and today was the day she was going to ask him out to the senior dance, little did she know, that fate would bring undesired troubles to her seemingly perfect life.

As she got into school she went to go see Alex, today was the day she was going to ask her crush and best friend out, but as soon as she saw him disaster struck, a girl was kissing him, scratch that, a blonde bitch was kissing him, it took every ounce of the patience she had not to go and kill that bitch, so as soon as she was done violating him with her tongue she stepped into motion, "Hi Alex, umm who was that?", he looked and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, that's my girlfriend, Sasha, she's from Sweden." Oh great, a Swedish whore, thought Takena, as Alex ranted on and on about her, Takena thought of ways to exterminate err I mean, deal with the nuisance that was in the way of her happiness, after Alex was done, she just sighed and said, "Anyway see ya later Al, I gotta go to class." He hugged her and replied the same, she walked off neared her first class, Science, the teacher Mr. Zukeburg, who was from Germany, knew how to make the class fun, everyday he would bring in an interesting piece of Covenant tech and test it on a dummy, everyone got to test it out, but the one that was good at handling the weapons (Thanks to good 'ol mom) was Takena she always scored a head shot, and I mean ALWAYS, every girl envied her, and every guy wanted her, but feared to break her heart, or else they would suffer the same fate as the practice dummy. After their little session was done, Mr. Zukeburg said "Alright class, take out your books, Chapter 21, history of the UNSC Shaw Fujikawa drive, a very interesting piece of technology if you ask me." After that 45 minutes of pure torture was done, next was gym, where she met her…the whore Sasha, every guy drooled over her body, the curves, the breasts, and sadly her ass, other than Takena, Sasha was every guy's dream girl, Takena looked at them all and just sighed, and went to the locker room to get changed, as she was, Sasha came next to her and said, "I saw how you looked at Alex for the past school year, so I thought, what better way to hurt you than to take the person you want the most." Takena glared at the girl, trying no to beat her plastic surgery ass to a pulp, but the bitch kept ranting, "after I'm done with him you can have him, and ill finish up at the dance, by taking his virginity" she said this with a hint of glee in her voice, Takena had enough, she grabbed the bitch by the hair and slammed her head into the locker, satisfied at the sound of a breaking nose, she then walked out of the locker, whistling happily, content with what she did.

Everyone went to see what happened to Sasha, but Takena didn't bother, she just went to the Cafeteria, to have her lunch, she then saw Alex who smiled and beckoned her over, she sat down, as she did, a plan formulated in her mind, as soon as he began to talk, she grabbed him by the collar and drew him into a deep kiss and everyone stared at them, two friends, now turned lovers, Sasha came in , her nose bloodied, to find that her plan was squashed, and ran out the room extremely, pissed the kiss first started out as a tight lipped closed eyes affair then grew into a open mouthed tongue probe that lasted a good 4 minutes, she then slowly drew back, smiling, and then asked, "Alex, will you go out with me to the Senior dance tonight?"

End Chapter


End file.
